


Post Workout Treat

by Notaname



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notaname/pseuds/Notaname
Summary: Shiro's boyfriend always seems to 'forget' when Shiro comes home from the gym. Shiro doesn't mind one little bit.





	Post Workout Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing lewd Siegbert shitposts, someone said do it with Shiro next and this happened. Of course I can write this and not fill requests or finish the next chapter of SBSB. The boy's need more love though.

There was nothing better than coming back from working up a good sweat and being treated to the sight of one's needy boyfriend desperately fucking themselves on the dildo you bought them. With a chuckle Shiro dropped the towel onto the floor and wandered over to where Siegbert was leaning back on the couch, legs and ass propped up as he abused his hole. Clearly the dildo wasn't a good substitute for a real cock inside, not that Shiro hadn't known that when he bought it. Nope, as far as he was concerned it was working perfectly, making Siegbert needy and desperate for him due to its inability to get the Nohrian prince off. 

"Hey Siegbert, need a hand there?" Or a cock. Siegbert most definitely needed a cock in him, Shiro's own to be precise.

"Ah! Shiro!" Siegbert startled his legs jerking in surprise, the fake dick buried deep in him. "I-I didn't know you would be back so soon!"

With a warm smile Shiro fussed with his workout pants with one hand while he shoved Siegberts hand away from the dildo in him. It was like this every time, Siegbert 'never knew' when Shiro would be back, yet somehow he was always wonton and needy, ready for Shiro to use and release himself into. "Just a short workout today." Shiro played along, whatever helped ease Siegberts stress and let him back between those gorgeous legs. "Need some help?" He asked again, his hand finally able to get his pants down enough and his cock out. 

"Ah! Wo-would you please? The toy isn't quite enough. That is if you want to!" He was practically begging, asshole twitching around the dildo, swollen from the abuse and glistening with lube. 

Of course it wasn't enough, no Nohrian could get off on toys, they needed a good hard real cock in them. "Nah, I don't mind at all." Shiro murmured as he appreciated all of Siegberts thick thighs, he wanted to fuck those first. Pushing them together Shiro steered his erection to the soft skin of those heavily muscled thighs and with a grunt he pushed in, leaving the dildo in to taunt Siegbert with every thrust. 

'Fuck.' Shiro thought, these thighs were so fucking good, made for thrusting into. Beneath him Siegbert squirmed, whimpering slightly, gasping whenever Shiro's cock somehow managed to push through all that meat to hit his own overly sensitive arousal. It was always so taunting to watch his boyfriends bottom half sway as he walked around, how good it looked when he bent over to pick something up, ready for Shiro to take. It was that ass that had kept Shiro awake late at night, hand working feverishly over his hardness imagining what it would be like to have that. Well now he knew, and like anyone said, once you went Nohrian, you never went back— they were made for breeding.

"Ah Shiro please! Fuck me I need it so bad." Siegbert cried, squirming on the couch as his thighs were used. He always got like this when he was desperate, begging to be taken. Still, he was good and squeezed his thighs together, wanting to help Shiro get off no matter how he chose to, as long as Shiro used him.

"Sorry Sieg, your thighs just feel too good." Not that his ass wasn't perfect, or that Shiro wasn't going to be enjoying that. 

The whimper that escaped Siegbert at his denial was too good. He sobbed and wiggled, pulsing his thighs and never once reaching for his cock- Siegbert was far too well trained for that. "Shiro~! Please! " He begged, a pout on plush lips.

That is what Shiro wanted to hear, that whine that came to Siegberts voice when he was teetering on the edge. "Oh alright. Since you asked so nicely." The warm smile that crossed Siegberts face sent butterflies up in Shiro's stomach. Fuck the boy was so beautiful, and he was all for Shiro. Pulling those thighs apart Shiro desperately stroked himself as he looked for the lube. There it was, tipped over and spilling on the coffee table but there was enough for this. Gathering as much as he could Shiro groaned as he slicked up his cock getting it ready to pound his lover. 

Siegbert looked perfect beneath him, needy and writhing, back arched and cock hard and clearly aching in need. Damn, Shiro would never need any more inspiration than this, Siegbert was everything he-no anyone, could ever want. With the hand not stroking his dick Shiro grasped at the toy inside, loving briefly the way his boyfriend’s rim was red and swollen and gripping so tight around it, clinging desperately while trying to keep itself filled and surrender the dildo. It was almost hypnotizing to watch it pop out before he tried to clench on nothing, trying to shut and clearly missing the way it was filled. Unable to wait any longer, Shiro shuffled forwards, lining himself up with that twitching hole before pushing into the ecstasy that was Siegbert. 

Beneath him the Nohrian Prince let out a happy cry, clearly happy to get the cock he had been craving. All too happy to give him more, Shiro pushed forward, seeking to bury himself to the hilt. It was with a sigh of relief when the spearmasters thighs hit the back of Siegberts. There, they were finally fully together again. It took no urging for Shiro to pull back, loving the feel of how Siegbert clung to him, not wanting him to leave but desperate for him to start thrusting. With just the head of his cock tugging at Siegberts rim Shiro all too eagerly started to push back in, thrusting himself deep into Siegberts hungry body. 

Two needy lusty teenage boys were all but a slave to their hormones as they rutted against one another. Siegberts cries of pleasure echoed through the room, and surely out into the hallway, Shiro grunted deep with each thrust in. Both desperately sought their finish, using the other to get off. 

"Gunna cum soon." Siegbert panted. Reaching up and grasping Shiro's thick hair, pulling him down for a hungry kiss. 

"Me too." Shiro grunted out, mouthing the words between kisses. Fuck, he shouldn't have spent so much time fucking those thighs when he had the tight wet heat of Siegberts ass to thrust into. He was desperate now to make up for it, wanting Siegbert more than anything else, more than anyone else. Nothing could have pulled Shiro away from relentlessly thrusting into his beautiful lover at this moment, from searching for his nirvana. 

Before either could help it things were over too soon. Siegberts back arching violently as he came, seed erupting from him as his ass convulsed around Shiros cock, milking it for it's reward. As always Shiro was almost a slave to that greedy hole and with a cry of his own he found his everything inside the other.

"Going to work out again tomorrow Shiro?" Siegbert breathed out, pressing kisses along Shiro’s jaw.

"Tonight I think." He should be ready for another round tonight, hopefully Siegbert would ‘lose track of time’ again. 

"Sounds good." Siegbert breathed, a gentle smile on his face before he captured Shiro’s lips again in a kiss. Oh yeah, Siegbert was definitely going to be ready for him again tonight.


End file.
